


Messagerie vocale

by Eliandre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: Si les personnages de Brave Vesperia disposaient de téléphones portables et de la messagerie vocale…





	Messagerie vocale

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Messagerie vocale
> 
> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Beta : Kaleiya
> 
> Note : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété mais ceux de Namco Bandai… Et il y aura du yaoi donc pour ceux qui ne le supportent pas, passez votre chemin.
> 
> Résumé : Si les personnages de Brave Vesperia disposaient de téléphones portables et de la messagerie vocale…

** Messagerie vocale **

** Messagerie de Karol Capel : **

Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Karol Kapel, chef de Brave Vesperia. Je suis absent pour le moment mais n’hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour que je puisse vous rappeler dès que je peux.

_Message de : Judith_

Karol, c’est Judith. Je viens de terminer ma mission pour Brave Vesperia mais ne t’inquiète pas si je ne suis pas de retour tout de suite. J’ai repéré un intéressant bar où on joue au poker…

_Message de : Flynn Scifo_

Bonjour Karol, c’est Flynn. Je suis au regret de t’annoncer que Yuri a encore fait un esclandre en ville et qu’il séjourne actuellement dans les cachots de Zaphias. Je te préviens pour que tu ne t’inquiètes pas de son retard éventuel. Toutes mes excuses pour les problèmes que Yuri te cause.

_Message de : Nan_

Karol ? C’est Nan. Je viens de terminer une mission pour ma guilde et j’aimerais savoir quand tu es libre pour qu’on puisse se voir.

_Message de : Rita Mordio_

Hé le morveux ! Estelle veut qu’on se retrouve tous à Halure pour fêter la publication de son premier livre alors ramène tes fesses avant que je brûle ton postérieur !

_Message de : Yuri Lowell_

Yo Karol, c’est moi Yuri. J’ai eu un petit souci de diplomatie avec un noble lors de la dernière mission… et cet idiot de Flynn en a profité pour me mettre en prison. Pourrais-tu régler la caution assez rapidement pour que je puisse sortir d’ici ?

_Message de : Repede_

Wouah ouaf !

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

Heu… Karol, c’est Estelle… Heu… Pourrais-tu prévenir Yuri pour la réunion ? Je crois qu’il y a un problème avec sa messagerie…

** Messagerie de Judith : **

Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Judith. Je suis probablement en train de chevaucher Ba’ul au moment où vous appelez mais si vous avez le moindre souci, n’hésitez pas à laisser un message à Ba’ul et moi. Nous vous rappellerons dès que possible.

_Message de : Patty Fleur_

Ho ho ho, c’est moi Patty. J’ai découvert un petit trésor intéressant mais il est bien gardé et il risque d’y avoir un peu de bagarre. On se partagera les bénéfices nanoja. Tu es partante nanoja ?

_Message de : Raven_

Salut ma Judith chérie, c’est moi Raven. Oh, ta voix est toujours aussi charmante même sur ta messagerie. Serais-tu libre pour que je t’offre un verre un de ces soirs ? Oh et je t’invite à téléphoner à Yuri pour entendre sa messagerie. Cela devrait te plaire.

_Message de : Repede_

Ouaf ouaf…

Attends prête-moi ça Repede… Hé Judy, c’est Yuri. J’ai eu un problème à Zaphias… et j’ai droit à un confortable séjour dans les cachots. Pourrais-tu passer me prendre ?

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

Bonjour Judith, c’est Estelle. Mon premier livre vient d’être publié alors j’aimerais qu’on se réunisse tous pour fêter ça. Pourrais-tu venir à Halure ?

_Message de : Karol Capel_

Judith… peux-tu prévenir Yuri… hum… qu’Estelle veut nous voir… hum… à Halure… C’est tellement embarrassant, je n’ose plus l’appeler…

** Messagerie de Repede **

Ouaf ouaf ! Wouah ouaf ! Wouah wouah ouaf ! Ouaf ouaf ouaf ouaf !

Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Repede. Je suis indisponible en ce moment. Laissez votre message. Si vous êtes notre estimé Commandant des Chevaliers Impériaux, la mage explosive, la Krytienne à la fausse modestie ou la pirate blonde un peu cinglée, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Le reste, il y a peu de chances que je prenne la peine de vous rappeler.

_Message de : Flynn Scifo_

Yuri ! C’est toi qui as enregistré ce message pour Repede ? J’aurai deux mots à te dire dès que je te verrai ! Ahem… Sinon Repede, j’espère que tu vas bien et que tu veilles bien sur Yuri en mon absence. Je suis très souvent inquiet pour lui…

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

Oh… Même sur son répondeur, il ne veut pas m’aimer…

_Message de : Rita Mordio_

Comment ce chien a-t-il réussi à avoir une messagerie ?

_Message de : Yuri Lowell_

Repede, serait-il possible que tu demandes à Flynn s’il peut me laisser sortir ?

** Messagerie d’Estellise Sidos Heurassein  **

Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de la princesse Estellise Sidos Heurassein ou Estelle pour mes amis. Je suis malheureusement indisponible en ce moment mais n’hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour que je puisse vous rappeler dès que possible.

_Message de : Ioder Argylos Heurassein_

Bonjour Estellise, c’est ton cousin Ioder. Je voulais te téléphoner pour prendre de tes nouvelles. J’espère que tu vas bien et félicitations pour la sortie de ton premier livre. Je vais me débrouiller pour libérer Flynn de ses obligations pour qu’il puisse venir te voir à Halure.

_Message de : Flynn Scifo_

Bonjour Estellise-sama, c’est Flynn. J’espère que vous allez bien. Félicitations pour votre premier livre. Je l’ai acheté dès sa parution. Par contre, je suis très occupé en ce moment et je ne pense pas être disponible pour votre réunion à Halure. Je vous enverrai cependant Yuri dès qu’il aura fini de purger sa peine. Son comportement est parfois impossible Estellise-sama. Ne le prenez surtout pas en exemple.

_Message de : Judith_

J’ai eu ton message Estelle. Félicitations pour la publication de ton livre. Je me rendrai à Halure dès que je finis ma soirée poker.

_Message de : Patty Fleur_

Salut Estelle. Il paraît que tu organises une fête ? Oh, j’espère que Yuri sera présent nanoja. As-tu besoin d’aide pour la cuisine ?

_Message de : Karol Capel_

Bonjour Estelle, c’est pour te prévenir que je serai libre pour la réunion à Halure. Il y a un problème avec la messagerie de Yuri ? Attends, je vais l’appeler de suite…

_Message de : Rita Mordio_

Estelle, j’espère qu’il n’est pas trop tard ! N’essaie surtout pas d’appeler Yuri ! Tu m’entends ? SURTOUT PAS !

** Messagerie de Patty Fleur **

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me ! [1] Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Patty, chef de Siren’s Fang nanoja. Si je vous réponds pas, c’est sans doute que je suis à la recherche d’un précieux trésor. Mettez votre message en bouteille et j’essaierai de vous contacter entre deux expéditions, nanoja. Hissons nos couleurs, matelots !

_Message de : Raven_

Hoi, ma petite Patty, c’est Raven. Cela fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas amusé ensemble. Dès que tu as du temps libre, passe à Dahngrest pour qu’on puisse trinquer un verre tous les deux.

_Message de : Yuri Lowell_

Salut Patty, j’ai bien reçu ton dernier colis. Comme je n’ai pas besoin d’un nouveau sabre, je l’ai revendu pour offrir l’argent à Ted et au vieux Hanks. Il était d’ailleurs un peu extravagant, ce sabre, si tu veux mon avis…

_Message de : Repede_

Ouah ouaf ! Ouaf ouaf ! Wouah Wouah ouaf !

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

Oh Patty, c’est Estelle. Pourrais-tu venir à Halure pour fêter la publication de mon premier livre ?

_Message de : Judith_

Salut, c’est Judith. Hum, une expédition intéressante mais je dois en parler à Karol d’abord. On le fera après notre réunion chez Estelle ? Je pense que tu as été invitée toi aussi.

** Messagerie de Raven **

Salut, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du grand et vénérable Raven et non, ce n’est pas le répondeur de Damuron Atomais ou du capitaine Schwann Oltorain, on vous a donné un faux numéro puisqu’ils sont tous les deux décédés. Je dois probablement être en train de me saouler au bar. Si vous êtes une jeune et jolie femme toute mignonne, n’hésitez pas à me laisser votre message et surtout vos coordonnées ! Je m’empresserai de vous rappeler au plus vite pour que nous puissions nous voir, et plus si affinités !

_Message de : Yuri Lowell_

… Ce vieil homme est désespérant…Et dire que je voulais lui demander s’il connaissait une astuce pour sortir d’ici…

_Message de : Flynn Scifo_

Raven-san, malgré l’admiration que je vous porte, je dois vous signaler ma désapprobation sur la messagerie de votre répondeur qui laisse sous-entendre des suggestions… très douteuses. Je sais que vous n’êtes officiellement plus au service de l’Empire mais je vous conjure de modifier votre messagerie dans les plus brefs délais.

_Messagerie de : Karol Capel_

… J’aurais jamais dû l’appeler pour lui demander conseil pour Nan…

_Message de : Patty Fleur_

Hé vieil homme. Je serai libre la semaine prochaine. Trinquons avec une bonne bouteille de rhum !

_Message de : Rita Mordio_

… Non mais c’est PAS POSSIBLE ! Espèce de pervers ! Et dire que je voulais te prévenir qu’Estelle t’invitait à Halure pour la publication de son livre ! Non mais attends que je te mette la main dessus pour te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe…

_Message de : Judith_

Hum… c’est moi Judith. J’ai écouté ton conseil et je dois reconnaître que le répondeur de Yuri était… très intéressant. J’avais des doutes mais… Enfin, on en parlera quand on se retrouvera.

** Messagerie de Rita Mordio **

Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Rita Mordio, mage impérial de l’Empire. Dépêchez-vous de me laisser votre message car je suis en pleine réflexion pour mes expériences et j’ai d’autres chats à fouetter. On verra après si j’ai le temps de vous rappeler mais n’y comptez pas trop dessus.

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

Bonjour Rita, je voulais t’inviter pour fêter la publication de mon premier livre. Pourrais-tu m’aider à prévenir les autres ?

_Message de : Repede_

Ouaf ouaf ! Ouaf ouaf ouaf !

_Message de Witcher_

Bonjour Rita, c’est Witcher. As-tu bien remis tes rapports scientifiques dans les délais ? Et il faudra qu’on discute de ta dernière théorie qui bien qu’intéressante me paraît quelque peu…

_Message de : Karol Capel_

C’est bon, je suis libre, pas la peine de t’énerver. Je préviens Estelle. J’arrive à Halure dès que possible.

_Message de : Flynn Scifo_

Bonjour Rita, c’est Flynn. J’ai reçu des messages très curieux en plus du tien. Qu’il y a-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de téléphoner à Yuri ? Il y a eu un problème ?

** Messagerie de Flynn Scifo **

 Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Flynn Scifo, Commandant des Chevaliers Impériaux. Je suis indisponible mais vous pouvez laisser un message sur mon répondeur et je vous rappellerai dès que j’ai un moment de libre. En cas d’urgence, veuillez prendre contact avec ma seconde Sodia. En revanche, si c’est toi Yuri et que c’est encore une énième demande pour que je paie ta caution, la réponse est NON d’office. Cela t’apprendra à réfléchir sur tes erreurs !

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

Bonjour Flynn, j’espère que tu te portes bien et que tu ne te surmènes pas trop au travail. Mon premier livre vient de sortir alors j’espère que tu pourras venir à Halure pour fêter cet événement. Je sais que tes fonctions sont très importantes et te prennent énormément de temps mais s’il te plaît, essaie de trouver un moment de libre. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos.

_Message de : Yuri Lowell_

Flynn, fais-moi sortir de cette prison ! Ou je raconterai à Estelle les pires moments embarrassants de ton enfance !

_Message de : Sodia_

Commandant, je vous appelle pour prévenir que la réunion du Conseil Impérial a été avancée d’une heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

_Message de : Karol Capel_

Heu… Flynn, c’est Karol. Je pense que tu es au courant pour la réunion d’Estelle. Pourrais-tu prévenir Yuri ? Je n’ose pas l’appeler depuis que… depuis que… Oh je suis tellement désolé…

_Message de : Ioder Argylos Heurassein_

Flynn, en tant qu’Empereur, je t’ordonne te prendre tes journées de congés. Pas de protestations, tu me représenteras pour la réunion d’Estelle à Halure. Oh et j’en profite pour te présenter mes félicitations. Raven m’a envoyé la bonne nouvelle. Je commençais un peu à désespérer…

_Message de : Judith_

Eh bien… Eh bien… Qui aurait cru que notre actuel Commandant était si… vigoureux ? Je savais bien que toi et Yuri vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps alors je ne suis guère surprise. Félicitations.

_Message de : Raven_

Tous mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur gamin. Je n’attendais que ça. Félicitations, j’espère que je serai invité quand tu scelleras cet heureux événement.

_Message de : Patty Fleur_

Je… Je suis heureuse pour toi et Yuri. J’espère que le bonheur vous attendra nanoja.

_Message de : Rita Mordio_

Euh… Flynn… Peux-tu… téléphoner à Yuri ? Euh… C’est que… C’est que… Oh là là, je veux oublier ça…

** Messagerie de Yuri Lowell **

Aaaaaaaahhhhh ! C’est si bon ! Ohhh…. Ahhhh ! Tellement bon ! Yuri ! Viens vite !

Hmm, impatient comme toujours Flynn ? Voyons si je peux améliorer ça. Oh attends un peu, je crois que j’ai un souci avec mon téléphone. Ah, l’enregistrement du répondeur ? Tant qu’à faire… Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Yuri Lowell et je suis très occupé en ce moment. Laissez donc votre message et je vous rappellerai. Hum, nous en étions où ?

Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Rien du tout.

Oh, tu en as sur tes doigts Yuri. Laisse-moi le lécher… Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Comment te faire encore plus plaisir Flynn ?

Je te veux Yuri ! Je veux ta peau contre la mienne !

Ahhhhhh ! Tes lèvres sont ce qu’il y a de meilleur et quand j’en aurais fini avec toi…

C’est quoi ce grésillement ?

Ah, ce n’est ri…

_Message de : Repede_

Ouaf ouaf ! Ouaf ouaf ouaf !

_Message de : Raven_

Oh, j’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à ça en t’appelant mais félicitations gamin. J’espère être invité pour le mariage !

_Message de : Estellise Sidos Heurassein_

………………… BAM !

_Message de : Karol Capel_

Yuri et Flynn sont train de… Yuri et Flynn sont en train de… Yuri et Flynn sont en train de…

_Message de : Rita Mordio_

… Je crois que je me sens mal… A la réflexion, le message du vieil homme n’était peut-être pas si mauvais…

_Message de : Patty Fleur_

Oh, le cœur de Yuri est déjà pris ? Mais je suis contente que tu sois avec Flynn nanoja. Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

_Message de : Hanks_

… J’ai bien fait de ne pas laisser Ted t’appeler, il y avait de quoi le traumatiser… Quand tu auras fini de t’amuser avec Flynn, Yuri, aurais-tu l’amabilité de changer la messagerie de ton répondeur ? Sinon, je te téléphonais à l’origine pour te demander de passer nous voir quand tu peux. Tu manques à Ted et aux autres.

_Message de : Judith_

… Effectivement, Raven avait raison. Ce fut très instructif. Félicitations pour ta relation avec Flynn, Yuri. Oh, j’ai failli oublier… Karol m’a demandé de te prévenir qu’Estelle t’a invité à Halure pour fêter la publication de son premier livre. Je ne comprends pas sa gêne au téléphone… Bon, je te laisse, je dois appeler Raven…

_Message de : Flynn Scifo_

… YURI ! EFFACE IMMEDIATEMENT LA MESSAGERIE DE TON REPONDEUR OU JE CONDAMNE DEFINITIVEMENT LA FENETRE DE MA CHAMBRE !!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Extrait de la chanson de l’attraction Pirates des Caraïbes. Désolée, je n’ai pas pu résister…


End file.
